Endless Drama
by PhantomStallionLover101
Summary: Sam is going to be in a endless series with Jake, Quinn, Bryan, Kit, Adam, Nate, Luke, Wyatt, Gram Darrell, Rachel Slocum, Ryan Slocum, Linc, and much more. The story shows Sam growing up with the Ely brothers from age 4 and the fights or dramas they get into along the way. Jake, Darrell, Bryan, Quinn, and Ryan all competing for Sam's attention.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**(Authors Note – This is my first time writing a story so wish me luck!)**_

Four year old Samantha Forster was getting ready to go on roundup with her dad. All of the Fosters' neighbors thought Sam was too young to go on roundup, but Wyatt knew better. Sam has been spending time with her horses since she was a baby. Her mother always had loved the horses until her mother had passed away.

_**Flashback**_ (Wyatt POV)

I saw Sam run after her mother who was about to get into her car. Sam wanted to go with her mother to go see the wild horses on the range. Louise told Sam that she would be right back to help her brush Sugar out. Sam ran back into the barn pouting, I walked up to my wife and told her to be careful. Louise said that she loved our whole family no matter what happened in the future. I told her I loved her too and I was wondering why she told me that and walked back to the barn.

(Louise POV)

I woke up that morning and had a bad feeling that something bad was going to me today and I would affect my friends and family. I got a call from one of my friends saying that there are wild horses that need to be observed. So that evening I was about to get into my car, but Sam ran up saying that she wanted to go. The bad feeling I had felt earlier started to creep up my neck again I also had this pounding sensation deep inside of me to say no. I told her no and she immediately started pouting, it tore me apart inside to see her like this so I told her I would help her brush her pony Sugar when I got back. She still ran away into the barn pouting, that's when I saw Wyatt leaning against the barn doors. Wyatt started to walk towards me and he told me to be careful. The weird feeling crept up my neck again and I told him that I loved our family no matter what happens in the future. He told me he loved me too and he had a weird look come across his face and he turned around and walked into the barn. I sighed and got into the car and drove out to wild horse valley. I stopped my car on the side of the road and got my camera out and started taking pictures of the wild horses. I saw a flash of ivory/silvery white horse coming straight to my car. I started to panic because I realized that this was the legendary phantom Stallion and I had disturbed his mares and he was out to get me. I started my car and started to drive away. I turned around still while driving and saw that the stallion was ten feet away from me, the brake got stuck in the pedal. I started to pray to God to keep my family safe and that I loved them and that is when the impact came and my world went black.

_**Present**_ (Sam POV)

Today I am going on roundup with my dad, I am so happy. I hope I can meet the other kids like me that I had heard my dad talking about I know that they live on Three Ponies ranch, but that is all I know. Gram was going to drive the truck and the wagon, while my dad and I were riding our horses. Everyone was meeting at War Drum Flats to start the roundup. When we got close to War Drum Flats I saw seven people sitting on top of horses. I saw the people on the horses when we got closer, judging off of the shocked look on the six boys faces they thought I was a guy. Also probably off of my face it was shocked too.

(Jake POV)

It is roundup time again and now we are packing our horses to go on the two week trip. I have seven brothers from the oldest to the youngest it is Kit, Adam, Nate, Bryan, Quinn, and me. My dad was talking about a person named Sam from River Bend ranch that is coming on roundup this year. I thought Sam was a boy's name so I thought Sam was a guy well my brothers and I were shocked when Wyatt and this cute little girl rode up on two horses. I swore my jaw was probably on the dusty ground of the playa. I looked at my brothers and they were all smirking at me, but Bryan and Quinn who probably looked the same as me. I finally shut my jaw and Kit started to introduce all of us. Wyatt and my dad were talking under the tree while we got acquainted. Sam said hi and introduced herself as Samantha Forster. Quinn started to laugh and said that Samantha was a girly name and by now we were all off our horses and Sam said that it is her long name, but to call her Sam. Quinn said ok Samantha, Sam launched herself at him and started to hit his chest. Bryan had to take Sam off of her by her waist and I could already tell that this was going to be an interesting roundup.

_**I do not own any Phantom Stallion characters or people I give all of the credit to Terri Farley who is an awesome author.**_


	2. Chapter 2

(Kit POV)

I stood watching as a little girl attacked Quinn. I had to give it to her, she's got guts, I found out from my dad that Sam's mother had just died a week earlier. Here she was though, tackling my little brother. I noticed that Jake, Quinn, and Bryan were staring at Sam all dreamy eyed. I looked at Adam and his eyes met mine and we both smirked. I know what this is going to end up as in about 12 years. I can't wait to see little Jakey, Quinn, and Bryan drool over Sam. Well with her flaming red hair, tan skin, and a light dust of freckles on her nose, she was going to be quite pretty when she got older. I should talk to Adam about our younger brothers.

(Bryan POV)

I stood there just staring at the little girl in front of me. She was so pretty I couldn't believe it I can't wait until she is older. I see that Jake and Quinn have noticed this too. I will just have to snatch her up before they do. I noticed her small frame might be picked on at school when it starts up again. I know she won't have any trouble fighting her own battles, I am watching her take on Quinn right now and I must saw it is really funny. I will just have to protect her at school whenever I can.


	3. Chapter 3

• I do not own the Phantom Stallion or any of the characters

• in this story right now Sam is 4, Jake is 5, Bryan and Quinn are fraternal twins and are 5 and 1/2, Nate is 7, Adam is 10, and Kit is 13.

(Sam POV)

Who would have thought that when my dad said that the other family from Three Ponies ranch had kids that they were boys. When I mean boys I mean that they were all boys. I look at them closer and realized the the two oldest are smirking at each other, then the youngest after the second oldest just looks bored, and that the three youngest are staring at me all dreamy eyed. I chuckle to myself and swing up on My pony Sugar and trot to the creek by War Drum Flats I let him lean down and get a drink of water. I watch over my shoulder and it looks like Kit and Adam are teasing Quinn, Bryan, and Jake about something well oh well.

•Time-lapse 1 year later

(Jake POV)

I have liked Sam for over a year now but, I have also realized that so do Bryan and Quinn. I remember when we all took Sam to the Carnival.

•flashback

My family took Sam to the carnival to cheer her up the carnival came to town right after roundup and Sam got more depressed every day so I came up with the idea about the carnival. The only problem was that our car was so small that Sam had to sit on Quinn's lap which I could tell he didn't mind at all. My mom had Sam stay with Bryan, Quinn, and I so she wouldn't get lost or hurt. I noticed that Sam kept on getting pushed behind us, but before I could move Bryan picked Sam up and gave her a piggy back ride back to our brothers. For some weird reason Adam and Kit kept on smirking at each other and looking at myself, Quinn, Bryan, and Sam and said something about 11 years.

•present

(Bryan POV)

I cannot wait until Sam and I are older she will have trouble keeping the guys away from her so I will have to talk to Quinn and Jake to come up with a plan to protect her

~ if I get 5 reviews or favorites I will post another part by the end of the day


	4. Chapter 4

(Sam POV)

I am sooo happy that I am five years old and that now I can go to school. I will be able to see the ely brothers. Over the past year I have became like a little sister to them all. It feels good to have six people that are older than you to protect you. Even though they take the word protection a little too far. I hope they don't take the older protective brother mode too far at school because I can take care of myself which I think I showed Quinn that last week. Hehehehehe (evil laugh)

•flashback

I rode sugar to three ponies ranch to see the ely brothers so they could teach me the ropes of school. So I had to bring my backpack with school supplies in it so they could show me how to hold it. I also had my favorite notebook in my back pack. The notebook had my little pony on it and it was glittery and had pink and purple sparkles all over it. As soon as I got to the ranch my backpack fell off of sugar and my precious notebook fell out of it and slid actions the ground to rest at someone's feet. I look up and see that it is Quinn he bent down and picked the notebook up and started to laugh and make jokes about it! How dare he! I launched myself off of sugar and started to hit him and tickle him until he started to say sorry

•present

(Sam POV)

Gram drives me to the bus stop in her yellow Buick while I think about how this new school year will be.

(Jake POV)

I see Sam's grams yellow Buick approaching the bus stop and I know that Sam is coming. Wow I think my heart just stopped, Sam hopped out of the Buick in faded blue jeans, a tank top, and her cowgirl boots... Wait what happened to her hair?!

(Authors note ~ so what did really happen to Sam's hair and who else will be added to the list vying for Sam's attention! How will the boys protect her from school?

I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM STALLION OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

If I get 5 more reviewers I will add another chapter before the end of the night


End file.
